Charmed: The Next Generation
by shmc
Summary: The Halliwells are living happy lives until a few major villans from the past come and ruin it all. This will be one of there greatest battles. An S cousin story
1. Characters

-1Charmed: The Future Power of Three

Here are the main characters:

* * *

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: The Eldest of the Charmed Ones, Family: She is married to Leo Wyatt, and has 3 Children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. Powers: Molecular Immobilization, and Molecular Combustion. Occupation: She currently owns P3 and her restaurant called Halliwell Heaven.

Leo Wyatt ( In this Story, him and Henry were given a few powers for defense ): Married to Piper Halliwell, has three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. Powers: Throwing lightning, Orbing, Healing, and Sensing. Occupation: He helps Piper run P3

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell: Family: Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and Leo Wyatt, Older brother to Chris and Melinda. Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Force Fields, Energy blasts, Projection, wielding Excalibur, Fire starting. Occupation: He is a waiter at Halliwell Heaven, and works at the P3

Chris Perry Halliwell: Family: parents are Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, older brother to Melinda, younger brother to Wyatt. Powers: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Molecular Combustion, Minor Lightning throwing. Occupation: Waiter at Halliwell Heaven, assists with P3

Melinda Prudence Halliwell: Family: parents are Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and Leo Wyatt, she has two older brothers, Wyatt and Chris. Powers: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Telekinesis, Minor Projection. Occupation: none

Phoebe Halliwell, The Middle Charmed One: Family: Husband is Coop Cupid, Children are Prudence, Patricia, and Penelope. Powers: Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. Occupation: Advice Columnist at the Bay Mirror, manly on love

Coop : Family: Wife is Phoebe Halliwell, children are Prudence, Patricia, and Penelope. Powers: Teleportation, freezing time, slight empathy, force fields. Occupation: Cupid

Prudence Halliwell: Family: Parents are Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, younger sisters are Patricia and Penelope. Powers: Empathy, Levitation, Teleportation, and telekinesis. Occupation: none

Patricia: Family: Phoebe and Coop are parents, Prudence and Penelope are older and younger sisters. Powers: Premonition, Teleportation, Levitation, and Molecular Immobilization. Occupation: none.

Penelope: Family: Phoebe and Coop are parents, Prue and Patty are older sisters. Powers: Premonition, Levitation, Fire Throwing, Teleportation, Minor Empathy. Occupation: none.

Paige Mathews: Family: Henry Mitchell is Husband, Henry Jr, Pearl, and Payton are children. Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Glamoring, Sensing, and Healing. Occupation: Whitelighter.

Henry Mitchell: Family: Paige is Wife, Henry Jr., Pearl, and Payton are children. Powers: was given Telekinesis by Elders for protection. Occupation: Parole Officer.

Henry Jr.: Family: Paige and Henry are parents, Pearl and Payton are sisters. Powers: Orbing, Healing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis. Occupation: none.

Pearl Mathews: Family: Paige and Henry are parents, and Henry Jr. and Payton are siblings. Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Glamoring, Healing, and Empathy. Occupation: none.

Payton Mathews: Family: Paige and Henry are Parents, Henry Jr. and Pearl are Siblings. Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Glamoring, Molecular Immobilization. Occupation none

Billie Jenkins: Family: Christy Jenkins, Sister, Mathew Richards, Husband. Powers: Telekinesis and Projection. Occupation: Fashion Designer

Villains

* * *

Christy Jenkins: Family: Billie Jenkins, Sister, and Mathew Richards, Brother-in-law. Powers: Firestarting, Telepathy. Occupation: None.

Candor: Family: None. Powers: Fireballs, Fire throwing, Shimmering, Summoning Demons, Stopping Time, Dismissing Demons, Telekinesis, Telepathy. Occupation: Triad Member.

Baliel: Family: None. Powers: Fireballs , Fire throwing, Shimmering, Summoning Demons, Dismissing Demons, Stopping Time, Telekinesis, Telepathy. Occupation: Triad Member.

Asmodeus: Family: None. Powers: Fireballs, Fire throwing, Shimmering, Summoning Demons, Dismissing, Stopping Time, Telekinesis, Telepathy. Occupation: Triad Member

The Source: Family: None. Powers: Fireballs, Flaming Teleportation, Lightning, Telekinesis, Firestarting, Summoning Demons, Energy Blasts, Force Fields, Shapeshifting,

Zankou: Family: None. Powers: Energy Balls, Fireballs, Flaming Teleportation, Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Prescience, Shapeshifting, Emitting Fiery Bee like particles. Occupation: None


	2. Chapter1

I do not own Charmed or it's Chracters, but the ones I createdare mine

-1Family Life

Piper Halliwell walked through the front door of the Manor, carrying a handful of groceries. Her husband, Leo, and her 3 children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda followed, with there own handfuls of groceries. They all carried there handfuls to the kitchen and set them on the island. " Few, that was a handful " Piper gasped. "The why did you by so much?" Leo questioned. "Because we have family over a lot." Leo gave her a questioning look, "Well you have enough food here to feed an army" He cracked. She shot him a glare before she started to unload the groceries. Wyatt stepped forward "Mom, why don't you let us orb them away?" "Because that's personal gain." "Ah, mom, that rule hasn't really affected us much." "Yeah, well it sure bit me in the ass a lot." " Whoa, language mom" Melinda teased her mother. Suddenly Chris dropped his groceries and dived out of the way of the fireball aimed for his head. Piper flicked her hands at the Demon, using her exploding power on him. But the Demon was merely thrown backwards. Piper gasped "Why didn't he blow up?!" The Demon got to his feet and hurled another fireball at the group. Melinda screamed and froze the fireball and Chris telekinetically sent it back at the demon who dodged it. Wyatt, Leo, Piper, Melinda, and Chris hurled attacks at the demon, who screamed one final time before he was vanquished. Piper whirled and screamed "What was that!?"

Phoebe walked into her and Coop's apartment, followed by her husband and three daughters. They had all been out at the mall, and even Coop bought a lot of stuff for himself. Phoebe had moved to a larger apartment when number three was on the way, and they all loved it. It was much larger than her original apartment. It had enough rooms for all of them, and 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, 2 doors, a dining room, a large entryway, and a large balcony. They emptied there loads there loads in the entryway just as a demon shimmered in and hurled a fireball at the group. Patty screamed and froze the fireball and Prue used her telekinesis to throw it back at him, knocking him on his butt. Phoebe and Penelope hurled fire at the demon, Phoebe using her empathy. Prue added her empathy to the vanquish and he exploded. Phoebe yelled "What was that!?"

Paige and the rest of her family walked into their house and set there coats on the rack. They had all gone out to eat dinner as they walked into the Living room, a demon shimmered in and hurled a fireball at Pearl, who used her empathy to send it back, but he dodged it and laughed. Paige orbed a knife at him, but again he dodged. "Is that all you can do, dodge?" Jr. taunted The demon threw another fireball, but Payton orbed it back. This one hit home and the demon was thrown back. Henry used his telekinesis to through the demon, but the demon got up and laughed. "You are weak mortal, even with your little gift!". The Demon threw another fireball but Paige sent it back, and Pearl used her empathy to throw 2 more, while Jr. orbed an athame into his heart. He screamed and was vanquished. Paige yelled "What was that!?"


	3. Chapter 2

-1Charmed: The Next Generation: Solving Their New Problems

Henry drove as quickly as he could on the deserted road heading toward the Manor, with Phoebe doing the same. They both and their families pulled into the Manor's driveway and all 10 unloaded from the cars and walked into the Manor. As soon as they went through the door, they saw the wreckage in the kitchen. They were met by Piper who yells "We were attacked by a pretty bad ass Demon." "I can tell." Phoebe joked. Piper glared at her younger sister. "This isn't time for joking, Phoebe. This demon was immune to my exploding power." Paige gasped "What!?" "Yeah, it took all of us to vanquish him!" Wyatt informed his aunt. Melinda scoffed "We only all attacked him at once Wyatt, we don't know how many it would take." "Well the point is guys, he's dead" Chris tried to mediate. Paige suddenly whistled, causing everybody to jump. "People, calm down." Leo suddenly suggested "Why don't I see I the Elders know anything?" Piper scoffed " The Elders knowing something?" Leo gave her a little fake glare before orbing out. Wyatt raised his hands and chanted " Let The Object of Objection Become But a Dream as I Cause This Sight to Be Unseen." All the clutter in the room became consumed in blue and white orbs and went back into place. Piper turned to say something but Phoebe slapped a hand over her mouth, a large smirk on her face. Piper directed a play glare at her younger sister. Suddenly Patty screamed and everyone whirled to see her flying across the Living room into the piano. Six demons stood in the living room, five with fireballs in their hands.

They hurled their fireballs at the group and a battle royal started. Phoebe rushed to her daughters side. Piper tried to blow a demon up, throwing him across the room. Paige orbed a table at another one, knocking him to the ground. Wyatt rushed to Patty and started to heal her, and Phoebe hopped up, furious, and engaged in a one on one with the demon that attacked her daughter. Suddenly, amidst the fighting, a Demon flamed in and waved his hand. Everyone but the demons hurtled into a far wall. The 7 demons charged their most powerful fireballs and threw them forward. But just as they were about to strike them, they halted in mid-air, and hurled backward with incredible force, throwing the demons backward as they were vanquished. The family turned to see a face they thought they would see. Prue.


	4. Chapter 3

-1Charmed: The Next Generation: Ch.4, Underworld Plots

Piper gasped at the sight of her long dead sister standing right in front of her. Prue mock frowned "Don't I at least get a hug?" Phoebe rushed forward and hugged her big sister as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go. When she finally let go, Prue walked up to Piper and hugged her tightly. She let go and walked up to Paige, who she could tell felt awkward, and said "It nice to finally meet you, Paige." She gave her a nice hug. She pulled away and walked up to Leo and gave him a big hug "Nice to see you again Leo. She walked up to the children and stared them in the face. "What, no hug for Auntie Prue?" The children stepped forward and hugged the aunt they never met.

Down in large chasm in the Underworld, Several demons in long black robes stood before a large number of other demons, but they were up on a platform talking amongst themselves. One of the crowd of demons angrily snaps "Hurry up and make decision on our next ridiculous plan!" One of the demons hurled a high level ( source like ) fireball killing the demon instantly. He angrily snapped "Anybody else!?" Everyone remained silent. They returned to their discussion. "What are we going do about the Charmed Ones and their children?" Suddenly one's face rises from thought and says "We must summon their worst enemies."

The children pulled away from their long lost aunt. Prue heard her younger sister stuttering behind her, and she turned to smile at Piper "How" was Piper's question. "The Elders sensed you were in danger and I was the only available family member." "Oh" was Piper's quite response. Prue quickly responded " Piper, I get to stay for a while, catch up, and help you in an up coming battle." Phoebe perked up "Battle, what battle?" "I don't know, the Elders didn't tell me." Paige smirked "Big surprise." Prue threw her a smile "We have a lot of catching up to do, Paige." Piper smiled "Well let's get started."

The demons who had stood on the platform now stood in a wide room with six pentagrams painted on the wall. They stood in a line and began to chant " We call on the Ancient powers, To help us in these future hours, Bring to our very sight, the ones to help us in the Fight." The Pentagrams began to glow and flames erupted from them and hurtled across the room. The flames stopped and there stood The Source, Zankou, The Triad, and Christy. One of the demons stepped forward "My lords, we understand you want revenge on the Charmed Ones, Yes?" In unison the said "YES!"


	5. Chapter 4

\/p>

-1Charmed: The Next Generation: Catching Up and Battle Plans

The sisters and the children walked into the sunroom and gathered around the four Charmed Ones. Prue began "So, Piper how are things going with you?" "Well, things are going well. I have the restaurant, and the club, and the kids and Leo. The only bad thing is the demons are back and pretty powerful since they didn't blow up. What about you?" "Well, things have been going well up there, except I couldn't see you guys. I mean I got to be with Grams and Mom, but still. I mean I couldn't even be with you when you had Wyatt or Chris or Melinda!" Suddenly a fireball struck Piper in the chest. Prue whirled and threw the demon backwards into the wall. Melinda flicked her hands, blowing up the demons second two fireballs, throwing everyone backwards.

Down in the underworld, Zankou stood with his arms wide and eyes closed. The Source took an angry step forward "What are you doing, you pompous fool!" Zankou angrily whirled, Eyes opening in a glare. "Wouldn't you like to know. Now quiet down so I can concentrate!" The Sources eyes thinned to slits. "Or what?" "Would like me to scar the other half of your face?" They raised their hands to battle, but the leader of the demons stepped forward "My lords, wait! You need each other to kill the Charmed Ones." The two halted. Candor stepped forward "Zankou, I suggest you get back to your vigilance." Zankou turned and closed his eyes.

Chris hopped up and through a lightning bolt, tapping onto the fact he was an Elder/Witch, not Whightlighter/Which. The demon dodged the attack, only to walk into Leo's attack, which threw him back into the wall. Paige kneeled over Piper while Phoebe roundhouse kicked the demon, knocking him backwards. Paige finished healing Piper while Prue telekinetically kicked the demon. Suddenly, a dozen more appeared to joining the battle. Piper got up flicked her hands three times at a demon, blowing him up after the third explosion. Penny teleported behind a demon and hit him with a fireblast, killing him. Patty froze an oncoming fireball and levitated above the demon as he charged her. Prudence kicked a demon in the face used her telekinesis to throw him backwards. Paige orbed a fireball back at one, knocking him backwards, while Piper attempted to blow one up. Suddenly Prue was directly hit by one and exploded in a swirl of golden-yellow lights. Piper whirled "Prue!" But the lights reappeared and condensed into Prue. Suddenly Pearl, Payton, Henry, and Henry Jr. (Jr.) rushed in and started hurling potions until one was left. Pearl cried out "Crystals. Circle!" The demon was surrounded before he could escape. They held out what everyone referred to as the "Interrogation Potions" Jr. spoke first "Who are you working for?" "I'll never tell you, witch they threw the potion. He screamed in agony as they continued. Piper spoke next "We asked you a question." She flicked her hands, focusing on his left arm, which blew up, causing to scream in agony. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I was sent by Zank…" he never finished as he screamed in agony and exploded.

Zankou laughed cruely "That demon almost ratted me out" The lead demon stepped forward and questioned "Is there any particular reason you killed all my demons?" "I needed to test the Charmed Ones strength. Now all we need is a battle plan 

\/p> 


	6. Chapter 5

-1Charmed: The Next Generation: Figuring Things Out

"Did he just say what I think he said!?" Phoebe gave an exasperated sigh "Piper, he didn't say anything." "He said Zank, Which probably means Zankou." Paige paled along with Phoebe and the already paled Piper. "Oh my God." Prudence stepped forward "Isn't he the one who almost exposed you and killed the inspector?" Piper sighed "Yes, that's him. He was one of the worst demon we ever went up against." Paige suddenly sat up straight on the couch "I think I have a spell to find out how he is back!" They rushed up to the attic and Paige held her hand out. "Five candles!" Five candles appeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs. She placed them in a circle, lit them, and joined hands with her 3 sisters and began to chant "Help us in this twig light hour, Help with our combined power, Show the magic that was preformed, Show what has our spirits torn." Piper sighed. Paige had never been the best spell writer. A cold wind blew threw the room, and a light shone from amongst the candles. They saw a group of demons, lined before a wall with six pentagrams. The said a chant, and the pentagrams glowed, and each hurled out a figure and they gasped and saw their worst enemies: Zankou, The Source, The Triad, and Christy. The spell ended, and the image faded. The Sisters went and sat on an old couch. Prue stood their and paced back and forth. They prepared to speak, when a crash was heard downstairs, along with Payton screaming.

They rushed down the stairs and rounded the corner and charged into the entryway, and turned into the living room to see Pearl orb a fireball into a demon in a long black robe. It struck him and he staggered, but then he sent her flying towards her sister Payton. Melinda used her exploding power on him and he stumbled, but he then hurled a lightning bolt at her, but she redirected it into a wall. Wyatt shot an energy blast which the demon countered with his own. The resulting explosion threw everyone to the ground and Piper saw his face: The Source. He saw them and threw a fireball. Paige held out her hand "Fireball!" it shot backwards and the rolled away from it and magically lifted himself to his feet. Piper blasted him and they started to recite the Source Vanquishing Spell. _"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda." _ The Source stopped and screamed in pain. _"Astrid, Helen, Laura, and Grace." _ He screamed as he ignited. _"Halliwell witches stand strong behind us. Vanquish this evil from time and…" _He suddenly vanished, unvanquished. "What happened?" Piper shrieked. "Melinda stepped forward and answered her screaming mother "We were just hanging out and cleaning the reckage when he appeared and attacked us. We hit him with everything we have, but he didn't die." Phoebe stepped forward and responded "Because only the Power of Three can vanquish the Source of all evil." Melinda turned and smacked Wyatt on the arm. "I told we should of used the Power of Three!" Paige sighed "Well now we have to go demon hunting." Prue took command "Piper, go make some powerful potions. Paige, go scry for a location. Your sensing should increase the scryng's potential considering the conection with these guys. Phoebe, go write some Power pf Three spells. I'll stay and help the kids clean and get ready for the fight." She cast a glance a Pearl's Light blue sleeveless shirt, white knee length skirt, and golden high-heels. "All right, move it, move it, move it!"

The Source reappered in the underworld to be thrown across the room by Zankou "You idiot!" The Source slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor. The Triad to yelled at him, but in unison. **"You Could have ruined our plan!"** Zankou stepped forward "Incase you haven't noticed, you can't just charge in there and attack like that. Know get up. We have work to do." The Source, to tired to fight, begrudgingly followed.


	7. Chapter 6

-1Charmed: The Next Generation- The Battle Begins.

Piper dropped another ingredient in the potion and an explosion of smoke hit her face. She waved her hand in front of her face, coughing. "You all right over their?" Phoebe called out as she concentrated on another spell. "Yeah, I'm all right." Piper responded. Paige sat with her arm dangling over a map, crystal in hand. Suddenly an explosion sounded from downstairs. Paige rolled her eyes "Ah, not again." The grabbed the potions and spells and hurried down the stairs.

They arrived in time to see their sister Prue kick a demon in the face before throwing him with telekinesis. Wyatt sent an energy blast at a demon, blowing to pieces, only to get hit by a fireball, knocking him to the ground. Melinda angrily threw the demon across the room, where Chris hit and vanquished him with a lightning bolt. Prudence teleported behind a demon and used her telekinesis to throw him across the room, where Penelope hit him with a fire blast, killing him. Patricia fought hand to hand with a female demon, kicking and punching and countering. Pearl and Jr. orbed things this way and that, while Payton froze demon attacks flying around the room. Paige held out her hand. "Glass shards!" many shards of glass were enveloped in the blue and white orbs, and shot towards a demon, impaling him in several places, causing him to explode.

Piper moved forward, flicking her hands left and right, blowing up demons and their attacks. A demon shot lightning at Prue, but she merely held up her hand, and when it was within an inch it reflected backwards, hitting him in the chest and killing him. Within a few more moments, the demons were dead. Piper sighed. "Wow, that was a good fight." Paige nodded "Yeah, I gotta say." Suddenly, a chillingly familiar voice hit the Charmed Ones ears "Good show, ladies. They whirled to see Zankou, standing their clapping, along with the Source, The Triad, and Christy.

Leo shot a lightning bolt at Zankou, but he redirected it into a wall. The Source threw a fireball at Phoebe, but she shot it back along with her own with her empathy. He shot a pair of lightning bolts at them, causing an explosion that knocked the Charmed Ones and the children to the ground. Christy charged a huge fireball in the air and Candor went to shoot it forward when Piper flicked her hand and it exploded, throwing the evil beings through the air and into random pieces of furniture. The demons gathered themselves and attacked again.

The Triad all threw high level fireballs, but Paige held out her hands. "Fireballs!" they were engulfed in the swirling blue and white orbs and flew backwards. The demons redirected them into another wall. Prue waved her hand, throwing Christy across the room. Zankou threw an energy ball at Paige, but she orbed it back. The Source threw a fireball but they shot it back. Piper flicked her hands at the Source, blowing him to pieces, but within a few seconds those pieces came back together, and he threw another fireball. Piper blew it up, but the shockwave threw her back in to a wall. Penelope threw a fire blast, but the triad sent it back and Melinda blew it up. Phoebe runs forward and levitates into the air, kicking Baliol in the face. Zankou throws an energy ball, hitting Paige, knocking her backwards. But the demons couldn't win, and they knew it, so they retreated. Piper righted her self. "What The Hell!?"


	8. Chapter 7

-1Charmed: The Next Generation

The Sisters gathered their potions and turned to each other. Paige took a breath, are we ready?" Piper nodded and she grabbed her sisters hands and they orbed to the underworld.

The evil beings stood in their chamber, just the six of them when a jingling noise was heard and the Triad, who had their backs turned, spun around just in time to see a potion into each of them. They screamed in pure agony as their bodies burst into flames and begin to disfigure. Finally, they explode and a shockwave sends Zankou, The Source, and Christy flying across the room and slamming into the stone wall.

The Source magically lifts himself to his feet and hurls a fireball at the girls, Prue holds up her hand and sends it back towards them. Christy lifts her hand and a stream of flame flies from it, destroying the fireball and showing her power advancement. Zankou hurls Prue and Paige into the wall and throws an energy ball at Phoebe, who levitates above it and uses her empathy to mimics Piper's power and sends Zankou flying. Suddenly, she struck down from the air by a fireball from Christy. Piper yells in fury and Tries to blow up Christy, but only succeeds in throwing her back into the wall.

The Source strikes Piper with a Lightning bolt but is thrown backwards by Prue, who with Paige has gotten back up. They know they can't win without Piper and Phoebe, and they grab their unconscious sisters and orb out.

Leo, Henry, Coop, and the kids sit with worry in the Manor when the sisters orb in, Phoebe and Piper knocked out. Paige and Leo start healing them while Prue tries to figure out a plan. " I don't what to do, how can we beat them and their demon lackeys?" Suddenly a voice rings out to them "I have a plan."

They all spin to see Sandra, the female elder that always tried to defend Leo, suggested the Charmed Ones actively look for him when they wiped his memory clean, and said that Billie and Christy might be threat they were supposed to defeat, standing in the Sunroom. "You need to summon the Hollow." Piper, who is now healed, gets to her feet and glares at the elder. "The Hollow, are you insane? Last time we summoned that, the We blew up the manor and Paige and Phoebe were killed!" "I know, but it is necessary in order to defeat the demons, and we need you to cast a spell on it's box. One which lock it away forever. We Will send your mother and Grandmother down to help Prue put it back, and then all of you will cast the spell." Piper shook her head, "No way." Her sister turned to her, "Piper it dose sound like a good plan." "No! last time you didn't have to find out your sisters were dead , Phoebe!" Wyatt walked up to her and put a hand her shoulder "Mom, please, it's the only way, and then the hollow can never be unleashed again." " Fine, but if anything goes wrong, you all will hear from me!"

Later, in the attic, the three sister stood with their hands joined and they recited

"_Nos dico super inccessus vox._

_Bonus quod malum_

_Ultirusque a profugas,_

_addo is hic, addo is iam"_

They repeated the spell three times before the attic windows burst open and a swarm of beelike particles flew in and hit them all, flying into their eyes, and mouths. Their eyes stay pure black before they blink the darkness away. Paige joined hands with her sisters and orbed out.

Zankou, The Source, and Christy stood before the large assembly of demons and their leaders. The Largest of the leaders stepped forward "The Triad is dead!" Zankou nodded his head and states simple "They had it coming." "And now you have it coming." A voice rang out across The demons turned to see the Charmed ones standing in the back of the room.

They each held up their hands and six beams of electricity fired from their hands, killing six demons with ease as they tapped into the power of the Hollow. The other demons panicked and tried to flee as the sisters slaughtered them with the immense power of the hollow combined with the Power of Three. Finally only, Zankou, The Source, Christy, and six of the demon leaders left standing.

Each of the leaders shot a fireball, two hitting each sister. The sisters glowed with a fiery color before it died down. The held up their hands and six fireballs launched forward, killing the leaders. The Source snarled "The Hollow." The sisters held up their hands and the electricity blasts fired forward, hitting the demonic ruler, causing him scream a bloodcurdling scream of nothing but agony and defeat. He yelled out as his body was consumed in electricity until he exploded, a shockwave of flame and electricity flying out and throwing Christy to the back of the chamber and Zankou into the side Phoebe smiles smugly at Zankou as they focus on him "What's the matter Zankou, chicken?" He tried to flame out, but Piper, an emotionless look on her face, uses her exploding power to throw him back into a wall "Your not going anywhere." The sisters prepare for an attack.

Christy watches in terror as Phoebe fires two streams of flame, Paige two electricity beams, and Piper one of each from each hand. Zankou is hit and screams in agony as his body ignites and is electrocuted and he explodes. They turn to Christy and she backs against The wall. "Hello Christy."

She unleashes a fireball but Phoebe destroys it with her own And Paige fires and energy ball, which hits Christy in the shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. Piper glared at her "Did that hurt? Good" Christy charges a huge fireball and throws at the sisters, But Piper blows it up, throwing the younger woman backwards "Times up." They each charge up the same attacks they used on Zankou Christy shoots a fire blast in a futile attempt to stop the blasts, but they smash threw it and hit her. Christy screams in pain as she bursts into flame and dies in an explosion of fire and electricity. They orb out of the underworld.

Prue, her mom Patty, and her grams, Penny, stand waiting for them to come back. As soon as the see the orbs appearing Penny waves her hand, causing the five crystals to surround the orbs. The Hollow-empowered sisters glare at their three family members in rage, but then they here the spell being chanted:

"_Iam is addo, hic is addo_

_Malum quod bonus,_

_Vox incandesces super dico nos."_

The hollow flew from the sisters and into the box held in Patty's hand. They all joined hands and the kids came up and they all formed a circle around the box and chanted:

"In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power.

Send this darkness, taker of powers

Into it's crypt until the end of all hours.

Lock it away for all eternity.

The box glowed and disappered in a bright flash of light, gone for ever. Patty and Penny turned to Prue "We have to go dear." "Okay. Good bye guys, I will visit more often now." The Family had a heartfelt goodbye and The Charmed Ones and their children lived on their lives.


End file.
